The Least Likely Fairy Tale
by writingbutterfly
Summary: *New Title. I hated the old one.* This is the story of Adrian, son of Jareth and Sarah, and his quest to win the fiesty, red-headed Jayna Grayson. Will Jayna give up a life of complacency for a fairy tale she doesn't believe in?
1. Jayna's Book

Author's Notes: This story does NOT revolve around Jareth or Sarah, though they do  
  
make appearances. I know, as far as the original story goes, I've taken some liberties in making changes. There are, however, parallels with the original. This story mainly focuses on the child of Jareth and Sarah, King Adrian, and his quest to win the headstrong Jayna Grayson.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Jayna's Book  
  
Jayna Grayson allowed a strand of auburn hair to fall over her forehead as frustration coursed through her blood. The look of sheer fury in her slanted, cattish emerald eyes was enough to level the spirit of most, however it did nothing against her current opponent.  
  
Her video camera lay on the table in front of her, just a box of parts, really, but it was a box that caused her endless frustration. Something about the allure of film, the allure of capturing the true essence of things on film, preserving it, seeing it, spoke to her.  
  
Now, her major inspiration in life lay useless before her, the block in her creativity eating at her very soul. She used to have the "fire" the "spark" that drove her to create.  
  
The "spark" was gone from her life. Reality had taken over, leaving her fantasies sadly broken along the way.  
  
Jayna was dressed in black: calf high boots, a long, velvet skirt, and a top of the same material. It was a sedate, depressing ensemble for a sedate, depressing occasion.  
  
The depression should have lessened some by this time, Jayna thought sadly as she rose from the table, to the room where her nine-year-old sister lay sleeping peacefully in her room. The girl's steady breathing was a point of envy for Jayna. She hadn't slept a full night in literally months.  
  
She hadn't slept since her mother had left her, leaving Jayna with the responsibility of a nine-year-old girl.  
  
Jayna's father had left her money enough-there were no financial woes, and plenty of money for both Jayna and Eliza to attend college. Jayna was able to go to school by day, care for her sister by night; outside of her classes and her home, Jayna had nothing, no friends or social life to speak of.  
  
It wasn't really the life of a typical nineteen year old, but it was what she had. The little girl's peace of mind was definitely a point of envy for Jayna. Eliza had no bills to pay, no thesis to write. Eliza didn't know the agony Jayna felt when she wasn't creating, filming, writing, and doing something.  
  
Leaving Eliza to her rest, Jayna padded into the living room, sinking into the lush leather sofa in front of a large picture window. Outside, the moon shone brightly, gracing the trees with silver tips. Fireflies lit the world. It was magic.  
  
At times during her life, Jayna would have leapt at the chance to film such magic, such beauty. Now, however, she felt nothing.  
  
Her slender, manicured hands reached forward and slowly flipped the lights, flooding the room with a soft yellow glow. It was already after midnight, but Jayna wanted nothing more than to settle down and read her a book, take her mind off the horrors of the day.  
  
Again, hands wondered down the bookcase, gracing the spines with light touches before settling on a worn manual. It was a lovely, leather- bound book, with the word "Labyrinth" inscribed in bold script on the cover. No author's name was listed.  
  
Jayna's green eyes lit with interest. A fairy tale.there was something she hadn't read in a while. Something fanciful with princesses and monsters and quests. Things Jayna had given up on a long time ago. Fantasy died in the face of reality.  
  
It wouldn't hurt, however, for her world-weary mind to indulge in a happier tale, one that ended with the heroine and hero wrapped in an embrace of love. She opened the book and read the pages, quickly engrossed in the story.  
  
The heroine was called Sarah, and she had wished away her baby brother because he was troublesome. The Goblin King, who loved Sarah, did indeed, come for the child.  
  
Jayna smirked, Sarah should have remembered the old adage: "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."  
  
The story went on. Sarah had to master the Labyrinth in order to save her brother. She took on the quest with the help of creatures with names like Hoggle and Ludo.  
  
Jayna closed the book, sighing sadly. Fairy tales were lost on her. The story of Sarah and the Goblin King was fanciful, beautiful, and not at all feasible.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Jayna curled onto the sofa, bringing her knees tightly to her chest, resting the mop of auburn hair on the arm.  
  
  
  
Maybe her own life would be easier if someone spirited Eliza away, she thought with a slightly sarcastic smirk.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come take this child away, right now," she muttered with a tumbling shake of auburn waves. "Like that would actually work."  
  
Jayna didn't hear the harsh whisper of laughter, or see the strange animal outside her window, watching her.  
  
The sound of a loud crash awoke Jayna from her haze of thought. She sat up slowly, the sinews and bones cracking from her awkward position.  
  
Jayna froze, her body tensing like a cat looking for prey. Her hand whipped out, reaching for a broom as she slowly slinked into the room.  
  
"Eliza?" she heard herself say softly, a quavering edge on her words. "Eliza?"  
  
There was nothing in the room, save the sound of her breathing and the overwhelming suffocation of darkness all around her. Involuntarily, she shuddered.  
  
"Look, I don't know who is here, or who you think you are for that matter, however, I do know that if you don't show your face, you will regret it."  
  
"Yes," a voice said softly behind her. "I'm sure you and that broom are a lethal combination, dear Jayna."  
  
Jayna whirled around, shaking the voice from her ear. Prickly goose bumps appeared on her skin as she stared into the dark shadow before her.  
  
"What have you done with my sister? I suggest you let her go."  
  
"But, I thought you wanted rid of the child," his voice held mock horror at her words, his eyes, burning blue in the darkness burning into her.  
  
"I don't believe in that sort of thing. It's all a fairy tale. Who are you?"  
  
The voice approached her, placing a cool hand on her shoulder in an almost affectionate manner. Jayna remained frozen in place, her breath shallow and rapid. She felt the hot brush of air against her ear as he leaned closer, in a slight, soft whisper. "It is a fairy tale, my dear, that holds you now. I am Adrian, son of Jareth, and King of the Goblins."  
  
For all her resilience, and her strength of spirit, Jayna burst into a light, airy peal of laughter. "Sure. Seriously, we don't have any valuables in the house, sir. I suggest you try next door. Maybe crazy Ms. Johnson will believe you."  
  
Adrian scoffed softly in her ear, flipping the light on in one easy motion to reveal himself to Jayna. "Darling, it is not Ms. Johnson I desire. It is you, you with your strength and courage. It must take much, I'd assume, to face your world alone and young as you do. Tell me, do you cry over it often? Does it break your heart? It breaks mine, Jayna."  
  
Jayna, slowly taking in the wavy coif of ebony hair, and the intense gaze of cerulean blue, could hardly speak. "I-I don't cry at all, sir."  
  
Adrian offered her nothing more than an idle smirk, his eyes glittering possessively over Jayna's lush form. "I didn't expect you would, Jayna, but I know it isn't without its effects. Tell me, dear, when did you last wear something other than this somber black?"  
  
Her eyes lowered slightly, now staring deeply into the floor as the tall man circled about her. His every motion, even his very appearance- loose white blouse, falling over his fine, unmarred skin, black pants and boots-bleed of the intrigue he possessed.  
  
Jayna finally raised her gaze to him, the blue of his sky meeting the grass of her emerald eyes. "What exactly do you want, Adrian? If you want me to cry for you, you won't see that. All I want is my sister Eliza back here, with me."  
  
Smirking slightly, Adrian reached forward and toyed with a few strands of her russet silken hair. "It isn't that easy. I'm not going to allow you to run the Labyrinth, you know, dear Jayna, you read the book. No, you are a grown woman, far too old to run the maze. If you want your sister back, you will simply have to trade your freedom for hers. Of course, you can earn yours again, as well, if you solve the three riddles of my castle and resist the temptations I will set forth for you on a daily basis."  
  
Jayna paled. Yes, she was an adult, a "grown woman", but she was innocent in the ways of men and women. This King's knowing glance was disconcerting. It was as if he not only saw her, he knew her with one look of those entrancing blue orbs.  
  
He smiled, taking her hand lightly in his, softly caressing the warm flesh with his cold hands. Feeling ill, Jayna turned away as she nodded her head, unable to speak. Adrian smiled, his sensual lips curling in a sinister grin.  
  
"It will at least be a fun journey, Jayna. Come, we are leaving now."  
  
Jayna drew in a deep, shuddering breath as she felt her reality slowly giving way to a dreadful fantasy. 


	2. Dinner

Chapter Two: Dinner  
  
Adrian enjoyed ruffling Jayna's feathers. She was a prickly, proud thing, who looked damn amazing in black.  
  
He had all but forced Jayna to come with him. In all fairness, he knew that she didn't mean to wish Eliza away. Jayna, however, was gifted with enough natural sarcasm and dry wit to say such things.  
  
Adrian was sure he would be the brunt of that icy tongue for a very long while.  
  
Smirking slightly, Adrian ran a long hand through the coppery tresses falling heavily on Jayna's shoulders. She looked up at him, the feel of her silky hair was payment enough for the wrath he was about to incur.  
  
"Adrian, I am here, and I will remain here until I solve your riddles, but that does not give you the right to ever touch me. If you touch me again, I'll unman you, and then feed you the roasted flesh."  
  
A smirk graced his sinister lips. "Really, Jayna. You think you could do all that? Besides, I said you would be tempted. This, darling, is only part of the temptation."  
  
Jayna scowled, furrowing her slightly freckled nose into a little ball. "I've had enough of this. Are we nearly there?"  
  
Adrian inclined his head slightly, motioning toward the gate before them. "We've been here, darling. You simply haven't noticed. Come, you are to freshen up, and then join me for dinner."  
  
Jayna offered him a look of disgust as she walked through the foreboding gates into the castle, her arm entwined with Adrian's. "What if I wish to merely go to bed? I am quite tired."  
  
Adrian smiled a bit, studying her quietly before speaking in a soft voice. "Disobedience earns you nothing toward your, or Eliza's freedom. I suggest you make this easier on yourself. Join me, talk to me, and perhaps you'll even meet my parents. Just do as I say, and you might find you like it here."  
  
Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Adrian left Jayna standing before a large stone door. Reaching out cautiously, Jayna opened it, revealing an opulent bedchamber. Warily, Jayna walked into the chamber, her booted feet making soft, uncertain thuds on the thick carpets. Her eyes were momentarily drawn to them, taking the beauty of the teal and gold decorum.  
  
Her eyes then fell on the large, oak wood bed inlaid with shining gold. Tapestries and silks made of bright teal material hung over the bed. Lush pillows adorned the headboard.  
  
Jayna's heart froze in her chest. This wasn't the room of a prisoner, or even a guest.  
  
This was the room of a princess. This was the room Adrian would give his queen.  
  
Her emerald eyes then found the wardrobe. With one swift motion of her hand, she swung the door open, revealing a wardrobe as opulent as the room that contained it. Jayna's hand touched rich jewel toned silks and soft, hearty velvets with amazed fingertips. There were slippers in the wardrobe, as well as jewels and pearls. Jayna cautiously touched a gown of pale peach silk, pulling it toward her body as her fingers lavished the fabric. The color, even the cut, with a low bosom and high waist, looked to have been specifically tailored to fit Jayna's lush form. She furrowed a brow in confusion and placed the dress back in its place.  
  
Next, she began the mandatory search for something in her signature color-black. Jayna always felt safer in black, somber and unreachable.  
  
"You won't find any black gowns, dear," Adrian spoke from behind her, approaching her with a cattish ease, an enviable confidence.  
  
"Really, why not? Black is all I wear. If you went through all this trouble, you should at least include something I will wear."  
  
Adrian smirked, staring at her with quiet concern, "Jayna, why don't you wear color? Do you not wish to be seen? Does it make it easier to forget your life if you look like a shadow? Why not wear the peach gown you were looking at? The color is lovely."  
  
Jayna furrowed her brow, "So, the ever-confident king must resort to spying on his prisoner. Where did you learn to have such class, Adrian?"  
  
"The same place you learned to dress, darling."  
  
A low growl rose in Jayna's throat. His quiet confidence infuriated her; she wanted to see it shatter like glass, break in a million shards of agony. "If you didn't have Eliza."  
  
"Then you wouldn't be here, would you Jayna?" Adrian interrupted smoothly, his eyes locked with hers in a silent battle of the wills. "You wouldn't consider loving a man like me. I highly doubt you would consider anything but working and caring for your sister. What a life you have, Jayna. So empty. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
He was gone again, leaving a flushing Jayna holding a lovely peach gown in her grasp. Infuriating, that man was absolutely infuriating. Who did this Goblin King think he was, ordering her about like a servant?  
  
Without a word, though her checks flushed in anger, Jayna threw off her black velvet, her high boots and thick black socks, replacing them with the peach gown Adrian had recommended. Taking in a long, deep breath, Jayna reminded herself that she was not here to argue with Adrian. She was here to save Eliza.  
  
Jayna turned to the mirror, sitting prettily in a gold frame next to the wardrobe, and gasped softly. The ravishing red-haired woman standing there could not be her.  
  
The woman wore the peach gown, falling lavishly over curves, gathering in a Grecian style at the neck and falling into a straight skirt down to her feet. The eyes that met her in the mirror were effervescent green, glowing under soot-black lashes. Brows arched softly, and strands of coppery hair fell about her shoulders.  
  
The gown was, Jayna decided, at least satisfactory. She reached for a pair of dainty peach silk slippers.  
  
It was time to join her host for dinner. Moving slowly toward the door, Jayna wondered down the long, seemingly endless hallway. Doors seemed to lead to nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. It was all too confusing. Finally, one of the doors opened into a long hallway, lit by chandeliers, and ended in a large, open room lit by candles.  
  
Jayna had arrived in the grand dining room. Adrian, his black hair shining like obsidian in the low light, eyes like sapphires, sat at the head of the table. He smiled in greeting to Jayna, motioning to the seat at his right hand.  
  
Jayna reached to pull the heavy oak chair from beneath the table. Adrian stopped her, rising quickly, pulling out her chair, and then pushing it back beneath the table.  
  
"My mother always told me to be a gentleman, king or not," Adrian quipped as he returned to his place. Jayna nodded slightly.  
  
"Your mother must be an intelligent woman, Adrian," Jayna quipped, smiling in spite of her own recrimations.  
  
"She is," Adrian, said, a casual tone to his voice. "You will meet she and my father after we dine. They wished to join us for dancing, though they extend their apologizes for not being here this evening."  
  
Jayna nodded, looking down at her plate. "Really, you don't have to go to all this trouble, Adrian. I'm leaving as soon as I solve the three riddles."  
  
"We'll see, Jayna. Now it's time to eat. I hope you enjoy roast beef."  
  
Looking down at her plate, Jayna realized her food was already before her. She smiled, looking at the china. It was lovely, emblazoned with a royal seal. Elegant wine goblets flanked the platter.  
  
"It's almost too lovely to eat. I really hate to ruin this pretty sight."  
  
"It is far from the loveliest here tonight, Jayna. Please, feel free to eat. I am assuming you do not eat like this very often Aboveground?" Adrian's tone was conversational, light and easy. He was actually making an attempt to be friendly, Jayna reasoned as she stuffed a slice of tender meat into her mouth.  
  
Jayna would be friendly in return, she decided. "Not hardly. It's just Eliza and me now. We usually eat pizza or take-out. Sometimes sandwiches. It's nothing fancy."  
  
Adrian nodded with interest as he continued dining on his meal. "How exactly did a girl your age end up with sole custody of a child?"  
  
Looking down at her plate, Jayna began pushing a few peas around idly before answering. She hoped the agony in her mind did not show in her voice. "When I was seventeen, I moved out to start college. I wanted to study directing, and I managed to get a full academic scholarship. My life was wonderful during that year. I moved away. Mom and Eliza stayed at home, and I visited often."  
  
Jayna paused, taking in a shuddering breath. "I went home for my eighteenth birthday at the request of my mother. She said she was going to give me a party and that Eliza wanted to see me. I went, for Eliza, and when I arrived my mother was gone. She left a note, as well as a will, granting me full custody of Eliza. Because of our trust fund, I had money to move home, go to community college, and take care of Eliza."  
  
Taking a long breath, Jayna raised haunted eyes to Adrian. " I don't think my mother is dead, though."  
  
Swallowing softly and drawing in a deep ragged breath, Jayna averted her eyes and promptly ate a bite of beef. Then, she drained her glass of wine. Adrian sat in silence, watching her carefully.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "You are an amazing young woman, Jayna. I knew it from the moment I happened upon you, one day while watching the Aboveground in my crystal. I wanted so many times to save you from your pain. However, I waited. Until now."  
  
Jayna raised questioning eyes to Adrian, who merely drank down a long sip of wine. 


	3. The Dance

Chapter Three: The Dance  
  
Adrian lead Jayna through the maze of hallways and stone doors leading from the grand dining room to the grand ballroom. His eyes were never far from Jayna, settling on her breasts, the soft curve of her hip, and the deep forest green of her eyes.  
  
Truthfully, Jayna was uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Though she was neither mousy nor plain, she was slightly heavier than was strictly fashionable for the time. Staring at her under the folds of peach silk, Adrian made Jayna feel uncomfortably naked.  
  
"So, Adrian, where is Eliza? May I see her as I continue on this quest?"  
  
Adrian quirked a brow at her, as if reading her thoughts, and finding something there absurd. "Eliza is well taken care of. Hoggle and Ludo are seeing to her needs, and she has been given her own bedchamber. No need to worry about her."  
  
He paused, as if contemplating the rest of his words before speaking them. "You do look lovely tonight, dear Jayna. My mother and father will greatly enjoy meeting you."  
  
The surprise she was feeling did register on her face. Jayna glanced up to him, her expression one of confusion. "There was no need to go to all the trouble, Adrian. I am here to solve the riddles, and go home."  
  
Before answering her, Adrian led Jayna across the white marble ballroom floor and offered her a seat. Then, very carefully, Adrian spoke in an infuriatingly confident voice. "What would you and Eliza be going home to, Jayna? An empty house alone?"  
  
He stopped, looking deeply into her eyes. "I would give you ladies a family."  
  
Jayna, staring slowly into the hypnotic blue of his eyes nearly agreed. Temptation, she thought, shaking her head slowly to break the spell. He promised me temptations. Well, I'll just keep my guard up.  
  
"Thank you for the generous offer, Adrian, but I just want to free Eliza, and myself, and leave."  
  
Rising from the chair, Adrian motioned toward the handsome couple entering the ballroom. "Good, very good Jayna. You're learning. My parents are here now."  
  
Jayna watched as a lovely, slender woman with Adrian's ebony hair and blue eyes walked with an arm lovingly tucked inside that of a tall man, with Adrian's manner and charm. This must be Jareth, and the woman must be Sarah, Jayna decided upon a closer inspection.  
  
Strange is it seemed, they were exactly how she imagined them while reading the book.  
  
"Mother, Father, I would like to present to you Miss Jayna Grayson." Adrian said formally as he motioned toward her. His voice shook Jayna from her thoughts, turning her attention first to the woman, Sarah Williams.  
  
Sarah smiled warmly, offering Jayna her hand and a dazzling smile. "It's a pleasure, Jayna. I'm Sarah, Dowager Queen of the Goblins."  
  
Jayna, totally in shock at this meeting, did the only polite thing. "It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Then she paused. "Wait a minute. I have to say that I'm dreaming now, lying on Eliza's bedroom floor with a concussion. You are a character in a book I was reading."  
  
Turning his attention away from his son momentarily, Jareth looked at Jayna with an amused expression, his strange eyes dancing in merriment. "Seems she is the spitfire you said she was, son."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Jayna offered Jareth her hand in one fluid motion. "Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm sure I'll remember you when I wake up." I'll remember Adrian, too, she thought, his eyes, his lips, his seductive smile.  
  
Her statement greatly amused Sarah, who was a sparkling beauty in a soft blue gown, tailored to her slender figure. "Jayna, you'll find that you're never able to wake from some dreams. I wasn't."  
  
Jareth, in a show of tenderness, slowly squeezed Sarah's hand. "Nor did I want you to, love. Shall we dance?'  
  
Sarah nodded enthusiastically, her eyes lighting with love for her husband as he swept her onto the marble floor, as he had done once many years ago.  
  
Adrian and Jayna were left alone, with their thoughts, and with one another. He turned to her, smiling slightly, the expression tugging at the corners of his mouth. "If you must know, I put that book on your shelf. It is a good read, though, isn't it? Mother and Father have an amazing love story. I always did envy them that."  
  
An amused expression flickered across Jayna's face as she listened to the exotic strains of some unknown song playing in the background. "Make your own love story, Adrian. We can't all have fairy tale lives. In fact, I don't believe in fairy tales at all."  
  
Adrian smirked now, gently leading her onto the floor. He gently enveloped her waist with one arm, placing another protectively over her shoulders. Jayna trembled at his closeness, but Adrian persisted with a seductive smile, leaning to whisper softly in her ear. "What do you think this is Jayna? This is your fairy tale. You are the princess of a great castle, with a lover who would be your slave for a kiss. Isn't that what a fairy tale is?"  
  
As they swayed softly to the music, Jayna had to close her eyes, gathering her senses that seemed to flee in the face of such dizzying words and music. "No, Adrian, it's another temptation. I won't fall for it. I won't fall to you."  
  
Adrian smiled again, slowly drawing her closer, bringing his scent fully to her nostrils. He seeped into her every pore. She shivered. "I've always loved a challenge, darling. Always. You'll find your first riddle with your breakfast tomorrow morning. For tonight, Jayna, enjoy yourself."  
  
Against her better judgment, and even her own sanity, Jayna slowly rested her head on Adrian's chest as she watched Jareth and Sarah gleefully twirl about the floor. Mentally, she made a note to herself. She would talk to Sarah alone as soon as she could. 


End file.
